Elligr Wraith
Elligr Wraith is a mage of Blazing Soul and considered to be the oldest S-Class candidate they have. Despite his strength, he prefers to goof off most of the time, and rarely takes anything too seriously. He loves the cooking of Jon Harben and use to be partners with him back in the day. Many figure the reason that he joined the guild was so that he was able to keep eating Jon's food. He's rough attitude and intimidating appearance hide the fact that he is a very kind man that will always offer a hand when needed. Appearance Elligr is a very tall man with small beady black eyes and slightly tanned skin. His chin and nose are very pronounced, giving him distinct facial features, and his chin is lined with a thin, unkempt beard. He appears to have a sinister look on his face at all times, but says that it's just what he looks like. He appears to be overweight, mostly through a lifetime of poor eating, with a hairy belly but strangely slender limbs. He has long end curly black hair, which he let's it flow down the back of his neck. He is also missing several teeth from his top and bottom jaw, all do to a series of rough fights throughout his life. His guild mark is located on the back of his left hand and is colored purple. His outfit consists of a White button up t-shirt worn underneath a larger black button up jacket with a gold outline and purple pads on the shoulders, both of which he leaves unbuttoned. He keeps his hair back with a dark red bandana and wares a bracelet of prayer beads around his wrists. He wares a pair of green pants held up with a yellow sash around his waist, and a pair of featureless black shoes. Lastly, he has a set of eight rings spread over both hands, each adorned with a different type of jewelled stone. Personality Though many people fear him for his menacing appearance, those that know him say that he has a heart of gold, despite his faults. Most of the time he spends at the guild he uses to eat the food Jon cooks, but he also spends time showing new members around the guild if they don't have a guide. Some people see him as a pain the ass for his tendencies, but he doesn't have true enemies within the guild and has managed to be on good terms with just about every member so far. Unbefitting of his fairly tame nature, he enjoyed a fight just as much as most other members of the guild. Though he isn't one to provoke a fight, he will always take up a challenge, no matter who it is against. He doesn't like to gloat about his strength, and will never clam to be better than another for it. But he will step up to defend anyone being picked on, even to the point of fighting for them. He always seems happy while fighting, treating every one as sport, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Just like Jon, Elligr's power often surprises other members when they witness him fight, as his usual persona tends to portray him as a rather unassuming guy. When not eating or fighting, Elligr passes the time with playfully flirting with the girls in the guild. This is met with mixed responses from both the guys and girls of the guild. Some know him to be just goofing off, and take it much better than others. While others simply get frustrated with him and tell him off. He never really get's serious about it though, and never let's it get beyond him poking fun. Some of the girls simply avoid him for it, but none seem to hold a grudge for to long. History From the time he could walk, Elligr had always been fascinated by tails of adventure, and dreamed of one day going out on his own to write his own story. Though he possessed little magic power to speak of, his physical strength was always ahead of his age. While training, he found himself at a constant disadvantage against mages. To overcome this, he tracked down teacher and got them to teach him Wave Magic. He began forming a reputation for himself, doing a majority of jobs, each more rewarding than the last. At age 19 he met a cook named Jon Harben and the two of them soon became friends. At that time, Elligr discovered that Jon was an incredibly skilled cook, and soon began to eat Jon's food almost exclusively. Elligr and Jon formed a partnership, and the two mages became bounty hunters. The two seemed invincible, and no bounty was to high for them to claim. While Elligr was having the time of his life, Jon cold never really get comfortable fighting for a living. As Jon began entertaining the thought of settling down, the two of them took a boat ride to Bantia, where they quickly began taking jobs again. Jon still seemed unhappy with the work and, after working together for a little over 10 years, decided to go back to cooking. Elligr decided to settle down as well, using Jon's newly open restaurant as a hangout, partly as a place to call home, and partly so that he could still eat Jon's food. This worked out well for the both of them, as Jon could continue working as a cook, and Elligr could still to what he did best. One day, a child named Axel Dawngrave showed up at Jon's restaurant, asking for help to find a dragon. Both he and Jon found the boy's story sceptical, but offered to help search none the less. As they both expected, they couldn't find any trace of the dragon, much to the dismay of the young Axel. Having to give up the hunt, Jon adopted Axel as his own, and Elligr returned to bounty hunting, while promising to keep an eye out for any news of the dragon that Axel was looking for. Elligr continued to frequent the restaurant, that Axel now worked at, until Jon said that he was selling the business and he and Axel where joining a mage guild. Naturally, Elligr followed after them, joining the mage guild Blazing Soul soon after they did. He continued to work doing mage jobs from the guild, and soon became a well known mage of the guild. The guild master Davin Vamiro, holds him as one of the most trusted members of the guild, and one of his go-to people for advice. Magic and Abilities Wave - Though he possesses incredible strength, Elligr relies on magic to give himself the ability to combat mages. He Isn't very skilled in it's use at a distance however, so opponents need only keep there distance to gain an advantage. The upside to this is that it allows Elligr to simply "catch" magic spells, and overpower them with his immense strength. It also gives him the ability so punch through magic barriers, making his particular brand of magic much harder for other mages to deal with. It doesn't give him complete protection, but it let's him fight on par with mages, and earned him the nickname of "Mage's Bane", for his unique fighting style. *'Negative Smash' - Elligr's most basic spell, and the one he uses most often. First, he will create a bubble of Wave Magic over his fist, then strike at an opponent with his incredible strength. While his magic does little to improve the power of his blows, it allows him to literally punch through magic attacks and break through barriers. *'Negative Cutter' - The only long range spell Elligr developed. Elligr will create a disk of wave magic by moving his hand in a circular motion, tossing it like a disk when ready. It's range is somewhat limited, traveling only twenty five feet before dissipating, though it is still useful for keeping opponents at a distance. Despite it's name, it possesses no actual cutting power, being named for its ability to scythe through other magic attacks. Monstrous Strength - Through years of fighting and training, Elligr's physical strength has reached incredible levels, though it is unknown how he maintains his level of strength. Because of his poor eating habits and general inactivity, many people assume that he has little strength to speak of. As such, he often surprises his companions with incredible feats, and mages going up against him in combat are in for a nasty surprise. In truth, he keeps to a special diet made by Jon to keep his strength from when he was at his peek physical form, despite his having gained quite a bit of weight since that time. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant. - Over the years, Elligr has crated his own fighting style for fighting both magic and non-magic opponents. It somewhat resembles boxing, as he lacks the dexterity needed to perform the kicks and flips other fighting styles pride themselves on. Elligr will mostly throw quick jabs and sweeping punches when in a fight, though he has also been known to use lose objects as makeshift weapons should the need arise. Incredible Durability - Despite what man would assume, Elligr is incredibly hard to bring down with force alone. While short lived because of his old age and low stamina, Elligr is able to shrug off fairly powerful blows without much injury. His durability often surprises others, as non expect someone of Elligr's bulk to be as resilient as he is. Low stamina - Controvert to his incredible strength, Elligr doesn't have much stamina to speak of due to his overweight status. Running for short distances will ware him out, and he is almost incapable of taking part in prolonged fights due to fatigue. Eating seems to increase his stamina, so he has made a habit of packing food for traveling and eating while in combat. Stats Stats Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Blazing Soul Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage